


Teaching Moment

by TrueMeg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMeg/pseuds/TrueMeg
Summary: Alec is left to watch over Madzie for a few minutes, and he takes the time to teach her how to shoot a bow and arrow.





	Teaching Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little scene I've had in mind the past week. Hope you enjoy!

"Magnus, can I have a word?”

Magnus turned toward Maryse’s voice, the same time Alec did as well. Part of him still tensed when his mother wanted to talk to his boyfriend, despite the fact that relations between her and Magnus had gotten so much better the past few months. Loads better, even. Maryse and Magnus were one step away from sipping wine together in Magnus’ loft and swapping stories. 

Her tone right now was strictly business however. Magnus gave a nod. “I’m a little busy at the moment, Maryse...” He meant babysitting. Catarina had to go into work last minute, leaving little Madzie in Magnus and Alec’s care for the day. They’d been showing her around the Institute and were planning to go out for lunch when Maryse had appeared. “I shouldn’t leave--”

“No, it’s okay,” Alec interrupted. Magnus turned to him, an expression on his face reading ‘are you sure?’. Alec put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “It’s fine. I’ll watch her for now.” Alec had babysat Max before. But Madzie took to Magnus more. She knew him better. And she gravitated toward him being a warlock as well. Alec couldn’t blame her. “I’ll watch her.”

Magnus smiled a thanks to Alec and joined Maryse. Alec turned away to look for Madzie...and realized she wasn’t there next to him. In fact, she wasn’t around at all. She was right here when his mother stopped them, she’d been holding Magnus’ hand, he was sure of it...

Well, this wasn’t the best way to start out. Alec started down the hall. She couldn’t have gotten far... then again, she was a powerful little warlock. Any kind of trouble could happen. 

The door to the training room was cracked open, and Alec heard rustling inside. There was a clatter of something falling when Alec poked his head in, and he found Madzie there. She turned to look at him, an impish glint in her eye and a bow in her hands.

“I knocked it over,” said Madzie, referring to the daggers that had landed at her feet. 

Alec chuckled. “It’s okay.” He walked toward her and returned the daggers to their place. “Have you used one of those before?” He pointed to the bow in her hands. It was almost as tall as she was. She shook her head. “Do you want to learn how?” Madzie nodded, smiling.

“Here, try this one instead,” Alec grabbed a smaller practice bow and quiver nearby. It was more her size, and the same one Alec first learned with. It was made of wood and plastic, and the worst thing the arrows could do was leave a nasty bruise of they found the wrong target. Alec handed her the bow and led her to face a target across the room. 

Madzie was looking at the target, a concentrated look in her eyes. Alec knelt down next to her and began instructing her on how to shoot. “Hold it like this, yeah... load the arrow like this... pull back, aim... and then just let go.”

Madzie’s face scrunched up in concentration as she let the arrow fly. It sailed a few feet to the right of the target, hitting the wall with a thud. 

“Whoa, you’re better than I am!” Alec smiled.

“No!” Madzie replied, but Alec’s enthusiasm made her giggle.

“Here, try again.” Alec handed her another practice arrow. “Load it again. Keep your eyes on the target...relax your shoulders...”

Madzie shot again, and the arrow landed in the outer ring of the target. The little girl cracked a huge grin. 

“Good job!” Alec smiled as well.

They kept going like that for a little while: Alec kneeling next to Madzie and guiding her while she shot the arrows. Some still flew toward the wall, and some hit the target. All the while, Alec kept amping up his enthusiasm about how good she was, despite the little girl’s insistence that she wasn’t. Because he could see how much it was making her laugh. Soon she was only hitting the wall with arrows because her laughter was stopping her from concentrating.

Madzie was standing in place again, trying to hold up the bow. Alec was next to her. “Try again. You can do it.” Alec encouraged her while tickling her side every time he spoke. Madzie was trying hard, but she was losing herself in a fit of giggles and trying to get away from Alec’s tickling. Her laughter echoed through the training room. 

Magnus walked in at that moment. He could hear Madzie and Alec from down the hall. He stopped himself from interrupting their silly little moment, just allowing himself to watch them. Both Madzie and Alec were so reserved most of the time. Madzie had a history of gravitating toward Magnus, and Alec never really thought he was that great with kids. This here, his boyfriend with the closest thing he had to a niece, this was something else. They were in their own little world of laughter. Madzie was finally having fun, and Magnus marveled at just how wrong Alec was about not being good with kids. Alec would make a great dad one day.

Alec happened to see Magnus waiting in the doorway. “Hey,” he greeted, a smile still playing on his face. Madzie was still giggling when she turned around.

Magnus stepped into the room. “Not to interrupt your fun but, are we still up for lunch?” 

“Yeah!” Madzie put the practice bow back on the shelf and joined Magnus again, bouncing on her feet as she did so.

The three of them left the room together. “Did you two have fun?” Magnus asked Alec.

Alec smiled. “Of course.”


End file.
